


Tap Out

by Irusu



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, he was definitely asking for it, tag yourself i'm the one with the wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/pseuds/Irusu
Summary: All educators anticipate that glorious moment when the student surpasses the teacher.





	Tap Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/gifts).



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'd originally intended to do a lovely, sensual f/f between Ciri and Cerys or Astrid. After weeks of being unable to figure out the right pose, one day I was idly leafing through a friend's martial arts pose book and, well, this happened.


End file.
